1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can holder systems and more particularly pertains to removably supporting a paint can and a paint brush in any plurality of ways in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting painting tools through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a can holder systems that allows for removably supporting a paint can and a paint brush in any plurality of ways in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the can holder systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably supporting a paint can and a paint brush in any plurality of ways in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved can holder systems which can be used for removably supporting a paint can and a paint brush in any plurality of ways in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.